


Just A Little Faith

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fireworks, Getting Together, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: Ruby takes Jaune to view Fireworks atop a tall tree. However, either destiny or Jaune's incompetence forced them back down to the ground. Not all was bad, the fireworks were lovely. Oh, and the one's in the sky were good too.





	Just A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Been a little while since I've posted anything RWBY. Actually it's been about 6 months, I think. Sorry about that, but hopefully you enjoy this. Another Lancaster one-shot. Please let me know what you think!

Destiny is a concept thrown around, carried rather lightly. Some believe in it, and there are even those deeply devoted to it, yet majority of the population tend to loosely use it in cultural phrases without faith in the concept to go along with it. Jaune was one of those people. He didn't believe in destiny; he felt no path was set out before him in the slightest. However, with his crush's lips delicately dancing over the tip of his exposed penis, edging ever closer to beginning an event that he'd remember for the rest of his life, he might have to reconsider his stance on the idea. After all, there was no way his bumbling charm or awkward smiles contributed to this, it  _had_ to be some sort of transcendental entity, a God, or, destiny.

* * *

"Come on, Jaune! We don't have much time!" Ruby impatiently jogged on the spot, her combat skirt gently rustling with the hasty movements. Jaune, sweating from his forehead down to his legs encased in his trademarked insulating jeans, struggled to make it up the hill.

His vision was blurring, seeing double Ruby's waving him over. "W-What…" He hacked, his lungs desperately expelling air through his constricting windpipes. "Is the rush…?" Knees about to give way, he grabbed onto the tree standing tall beside him. The shade it provided was a blessing to be sure.

"I want to make sure we have the spot! No one else can have it!" Ruby shouted, having moved on further ahead before stopping and waiting.

A festival was in full swing just outside of Vale and the cheerful crowds were aplenty. However, later was the beginning of a fireworks display said to be visible from all around the city. Ruby was deadset on getting what she'd determined the best spot. A hill surrounded by hills, the king of the hills, you could say.

Jaune gasped, hooking a finger into his shirt collar and tugging wildly, expecting miracles. "I… Don't think… I'm gonna… Make it." Struggling to make another step, he swiftly fell to the dirt, his body crashing like a doll.

"Jaune?!" Ruby jumped forward, arriving at her friend's side at his time of need. "Jaune! Are you okay?!"

Weakly, Jaune smirked, clutching Ruby's hand. "I'm sorry, Rubes. I wasn't cut out for a quest like this…"

Ruby shook her head, overwhelmed with disbelief. "No, Jaune! It won't end like this! I won't let it!" Her eyes began to water.

As small tears bounced off Jaune's cheeks, he chuckled with breaths that could be his last. "It's okay, Ruby. I'm ready to go…" He gasped, clutching his side suddenly. "Tell my partner… That she should really get better chest and arm armour…"

Ruby felt her lips curl uncontrollably. Before bursting out into laughter, she looked her friend in the eyes, the deep blue. "I'll be sure to let her know."

Jaune slowly rose to his feet after his short lived death. "So, how much further to go? Because soon I'm sure I'll die for real."

Ruby fidgeted, slowly looking up at him. "Y-You see… We've been going the wrong way this entire time… I-I'm sorry!"

"What?! Really?! No! Please tell me you're joking?! Aaauh!" Jaune collapsed again.

"Yeah, I'm joking. We're actually here." Ruby's smile displayed innocence that betrayed the cruel trick she just pulled on a man close to death. Jaune's face completely changed, his eyes looking upon the hill with a large tree standing tall. The thick trunk, winged with branches and topped off with a blanket of leaves was a sight to be seen. A lone tree atop a hill. As noble as the picture was, Jaune realised that it likely stole all the sunlight, killing its brethren. In that light, much less noble.

The younger student immediately jumped towards the untouched trunk, littered with rough bark. Kicking off, she swung her arms around the lowest branch, pulling herself up. Looking back down, she saw her friend gazing up at her in awe. She was so agile and carefree. It wasn't until he realised that he was expected to climb the same tree that his expression morphed from amazed to dread, eyes dead and mouth numb.

"Come on, Jaune. Better start climbing!" She cheered, leaping to the next branch.

Pulling himself up, barely able to stand straight, he exhaled all oxygen from his tired lungs. "...Y-Yeah… Coming…"

* * *

"This is uh, pretty high up…" Jaune's voice cracked to show his fright. His hands clenching onto the bark of the tree, his knees quivering restlessly. Along the branch sat the petite redhead, softly humming to herself, kicking her legs over the edge, watching small birds fly by. Her smile seemed to glisten in the gradually fading sunshine.

Her gentle silver eyes slowly travelled to meet the scared boy. "Come on, it's not that scary." Jaune, against his will, pouted at her teasing. Even her voice gave the light mocking attitude. Simply sighing, Jaune tried to build up a little bit of courage. He filled his lungs and bit into his lips, sandwiching them between both rows of teeth.

Tensing his legs, he took one step away from the trunk, his current comfort zone, and not a good one at that. His hands still kept a tight grip onto the tree before a second step took him a little further. Then, all at once, he leapt back to the safest area of the branch.

Clinging onto the branch with both hands, resembling a certain slow mammal, he cried forfeit. Unfortunately, now he had to put up with hearing the cackling of his dearest friend. Her small legs swinging back and forth violently.

Jaune pouted once again. His eyes watched her, laughing her little heart out at his cowardice. "Aw, Rubes…"

"S-Sorry!" She wiped a tear from her eyes. Jaune hadn't noticed her laughter was so grand it had brought her to tears until she cleared her eyes. "It's just… You're…" She was trying desperately to control her manic chuckling. Jaune was more so surprised that she was brave enough to be wriggling so much on such a high up branch.

"I'm what?" He scrunched up his face, deciding to sit down at the strongest point, his arms still latched onto the trunk.

Ruby settled her legs, calming her energetic body. "You're uh… You're…" She sheepishly nibbled at her lip. "You're kind of cute when you're scared." Whipping her head back to face out towards the slowly setting sun, she lowered her head, letting her hair shadow her expression.

The boy stared at her, his tense grip slowly fading to nothing. Suddenly, he began to grin. "I've been known to be cute from time to time."

The redhead quickly looked back at him, her cheeks seemingly a little redder than before. "Oh  _suurrrrrre_." She rolled her eyes, swaying back and forth. "You coming over here or what?" Her eyes narrowed in on the boy.

Quickly raising his hands up, he pushed his knees to his chest. "No, no, I'm quite alright here."

"Oh come on!" Ruby gestured with sweeping movements. "Will it still be scary if I walk you over here?" The corners of her mouth spread further apart, her head tilting slightly.

Jaune froze for a second, his eyes locking with hers. "I think… I could manage that." No more than a whisper, but Ruby heard it loud and clear.

Hopping up without a single worry, she balanced herself and tiptoed towards the trunk. She seemed so fearless up here. Holding out her hand, he took it with care. It felt so soft and fragile in his hand, but apparently, it belonged to a girl with nerves of steel all the way up here. A single second later, he began cursing his name and ancestry. "I… Uh, I'm sorry. My hand is quite clammy…"

"Oh really? I haven't noticed." She smiled, stopping on the branch. Squeezing his hand for a passing moment, she carefully turned to face him. "We can sit down now." She found herself staring into his blue eyes, getting a little lost just as he was.

"Y-Yeah…" He mumbled under his breath, her words going in one ear and right out the other. Ruby took a short step closer, not another step available to take. Their hands tensed, gripping each other tighter. Tuning their hearing, they could only hear each other breathing, slowly getting more hefty with the passing seconds. That was until a strong gust of wind shook the branch beneath them.

Ruby managed to keep her balance with ease, after snapping out of her trance, of course. Jaune, on the other hand, felt his world cracking beneath him and swallowing him up whole. With bad footing, his feet slipped out from under him. With impeccable skills and reflexes, he landed back on the branch, stomach first. Winding him and bringing out the most unattractive gag that had ever graced Remnant, he just froze, hanging on the branch with his stomach, like a towel out to dry.

All was silent, uncomfortably so. "Let's uh, let's get down from here…" Ruby sheepishly giggled. Jaune just nodded, twitching slightly.

With great discomfort and a heaping spoonful of awkwardness, Ruby helped Jaune grapple onto the branch and shuffle to the trunk. Slithering down the tree, nervously dropping to each lower branch, Jaune wasn't sure which was worse, the awkward and embarrassing situation his pathetic floundering had created or the potential internal bleeding leading to an imminent death.

Reaching the ground once again, Jaune briskly sat on the grass, clutching his stomach while taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Rubes. I wish I was more capable, like you." His body gave up on sitting and went completely straight, lying on the dry grass beneath the tree, it's head in the sky.

Ruby shook her head, sitting down beside him. "You're perfectly capable… In different areas. But that's not a bad thing! There are things you can do that I surely can't." Her smile shone widely, her legs crossed with her combat skirt creating a perfect crater to cover whatever she donned beneath - not that Jaune was trying to look… Of course.

"Like what?" He certainly wasn't convinced of her attempts to cheer him up a little. "I'm pretty darn useless after all. Whether I'm getting help from Pyrrha to become adequate at fighting, or learning little tips and tricks from a girl two years younger than me, it's almost shameful to be an Arc."

The blond was feeling down, but his ramblings were the whole reason why. Not the picture he was painting - the useless Jaune who needed help tying his shoes in the morning - but the fact that he knew he was bringing the mood down on a day Ruby was so excited for. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from spouting the depressing thoughts that had been clouding his mind ever since he stepped foot on Beacon soil.

Ruby shook her head - again. "No, no." She spoke softly. Moving beside him, she lied down right next to him, perhaps a little too close. "You're plenty useful." He was looking up, but she was lying on her side, her lips making soft tones right next to his ear.

"You're a wonderful leader. I don't think your team would want any different and you know that." Ruby found herself fidgeting with her skirt. The little redhead was just hoping the words she was coming up with were the right ones. "Plus, I think you're pretty useful to me." This line was said a little quieter than the last.

"Hm?" He muttered. His cheeks had grown red, each gentle breath blowing over his ear and down his neck, warming him on the evening steadily growing colder. The sun had hid behind the far off mountains, and the lights below in Vale were glowing. "I'm… Useful to you? What do you mean by that? Am I a good laugh for you?"

"Yeah! And I don't mean I laugh at you, you're a funny guy Jaune. You don't give yourself enough credit, y'know." Whether it was just his imagination or not, he was sure she'd shuffled closer.

"That's not all. You've always been a good friend to me. You've been there when I've needed someone to talk to and when we really get into a conversation or when we're on the field together, you don't treat me like I'm younger; like a kid." While it was true Jaune would occasionally bring up the age gap between them, he knew there was a time and place for age teasing or to knuckle down and understand that she was better than him, age played no role in combat.

"You can cheer me up with a grin and a wave. While you may not always say the right thing, I feel like that is part of your charm." Her fidgeting got worse, almost to the point of ruining the very fabric between her thin fingers. "I can't help but get excited for the day whenever I know we're going to see each other." Her laughter hinted at nervousness. Okay, hinted was an understatement, it was more nervousness hinted with laughter.

Jaune found himself with a small smile, hearing how his best friend thought of him, he couldn't help it. "T-Thanks Ruby. That means a lot to me."

Ruby smiled back. "I'm not even done yet, Jaune. You're stronger than you think. Your aura is incredible. Seeing you command your team in battle is admirable. Noticing your compassion towards all members of not only your team, but mine as well is extremely nice of you. I think, no, I know you're a nice person through and through. Even saving the bullies that relentlessly picked on you was courageous and inspiring." She took a deep breath and muttered the last line. "...not to mention the eye-candy…"

"What was that last bit?" He cluelessly questioned. 'Eye-candy' - a word Ruby had previously learnt from her older sister who perhaps used it a bit too frequently.

Ruby suddenly averted her gaze. "Oh nothing."

"Right…" Jaune followed suit. "Well, anyway, thanks Ruby. I don't think I could ask for a better friend. I'm sorry I had to bring the mood down." He sheepishly apologised, feeling a warmth brush over his hand. A small, but soothingly warm hand tenderly latched onto his, neither making eye contact.

Silence washed over them, colder than the sudden night air. The two kept their hands still, both frantically searching for the next move to pull. Ruby started this, but with lack of experience and uncertainty on whether Jaune has hopes for it to go further, she had no idea what to do next. Jaune, on the other hand, was sweating from head to toe. He didn't ask for this advancement, but he sure as hell wasn't against it. Like a program running through his head, his brain attempted to fix every issue, like his heavy breathing, clammy hands and heart doubling in speed. Unfortunately, this program must've crashed because nothing was being solved.

To break the eerie silence, the faint sound of chaotic music floated up to them. In the town below, the festival had kicked it up a notch. Now that the evening was parting and the night was blanketing Vale, the festivities would become more and more entertaining up until the climax, the fireworks.

"Oh, look!" Ruby blurted out, her mind suddenly forgetting the clashing awkwardness seconds prior. The lanterns and glow-sticks lit up the streets and alleys of the East edge of Vale. Enraptured by the scene, Ruby gazed on while Jaune used this distraction to let his hand properly link with hers. She noticed, but kept her lips closed and eyes straight.

Jaune took a deep breath of the cold air to calm himself. "Yeah, it looks fantastic from up here."

"Did you doubt me?" She teased, a sly expression growing on her round face.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, just as sly - in his own awkward fashion. His hand squeezed hers lightly. Whether it was his intention, or simply a twitch, it had happened, and Ruby had squeezed right back, lacking any hesitation.

Jaune's free hand dug into his pocket, removing his scroll and tapping the screen to bring it to life. "Hey, what time are the fireworks?" He mumbled, feeling the air getting colder now that the sun had hid itself.

"At eight-thirty." She smiled, squeezing his hand this time. They both ignored the fact that they were holding one another's hand; both ignoring the growing tension between them.

Jaune nodded, exhaling slowly. "Then we still have another half hour to wait…" He expected it to be sooner. Waiting in the cold wasn't exactly a fun time, but hanging out with Ruby made up for it tenfold.

"Is that a problem?" Ruby questioned, her mouth beginning to pout. Beneath the blond bangs, a little too long, his eyes shined, shaking his head slowly. "Good." Her pout flipped. The only warmth either was feeling came from the same spot, their linked hands. The heat felt comforting, longing for more, Ruby pressed her arm against his, shuffling closer.

Jaune forced himself not to start panicking and instead, have a little courage. "Are you uh, are you feeling cold?" He muttered mostly under his breath.

Eyes lighting up, Ruby nodded hastily. "Y-Yeah, it's a bit chilly, isn't it?" She murmured rhetorically.

"Thought so… Do you want to hug me? I mean, I want to hug you. I-I m-mean! Augh, do you need-"

He was cut off by the petite girl's swift movements to nestle up against him. She had made the move, but Jaune got a gold star for the effort. Her small shoulder pressed against his surprisingly solid chest, her head starting to nuzzle into his neck. Nervously, Jaune brought his arm around her small frame.

Finally, something was coming of the sexual tension. Although, Jaune still wasn't confident. Despite the moves and the sweet words, the voice in his mind told him that this was all just luck; nothing more at best.

Getting lost in one another's eyes and almost kissing up in the tree, holding hands, and now this. Yet Jaune could not shake the feeling that this wasn't right. Something was up. That quiet doubt in his mind refused to let him enjoy what should be the moment of his youth.

"-Hgt, Jaune? Jaune? Are you okay?" He snapped back when Ruby began calling his name.

"Wah? Y-Yeah, what?" He stuttered, unsure of what had happened, or how long he'd even dipped into his dreadful thoughts.

Ruby stared straight at him with her full moons. "You're doubting yourself again, aren't you?" Before Jaune could even shake his head, Ruby continued. "I can tell you are. You always have the same cute expression on whenever you feel down about yourself. Well, it's trying to be cute, but since I know what's going on inside that noggin' of yours, it's not so cute."

"S-Sorry, Rubes. I'm trying not to ruin your night, but…" Jaune started, but his words faded off.

Letting out a sigh too big for her lungs, Ruby shuffled directly in front of Jaune, kneeling between Jaune's outstretched legs. Her face was only inches away from his. "Listen here. You're not ruining anyone's night, and certainly not mine, but I didn't invite you here so you could get all mopey on me, alright?" Her eyes were locked with his. Her words seemed harsher than intended, but Jaune had been around the girl long enough that he knew she wasn't exactly a word smith. Not that he could talk, Mr. S-S-Stutters.

"I invited you here because I thought it would be a wonderful memory for us to share together. I invited you here because we never hang out alone for long and this was a perfect opportunity. I invited you here because you have a chance, and I'm hoping I have one too." She rambled, Jaune's mind sluggishly attempting to follow. Once it caught up, he repeated that last line over and over in his head, his brain - the faulty record player.

Jaune noticed the burning cheeks on the pale face directly in front of his. Saying such a spiel was tough for the huntress prodigy, and Jaune could bet the world that he wouldn't be able to do such a thing; at least, not without fifty um's, uh's and misunderstandings.

"I… Have a chance…" He parroted her mindlessly. Those words lifted his spirits, and quietened that little voice in the back of his head.

"Yup! So don't sit around sulking!" She laughed, feeling the nerves of her awkward confession surfing her skin. Jaune's mouth started curling as his mind kept remembering that last line. "Now that is a cute expression." She sang cheerfully, pulling the boy into a quick hug.

Ruby knew she was making all the first moves, but that really didn't bother her. She just thanked her lucky stars that she could do this with her dear crush. His arms wrapped around her quickly, tightening and locking until she could barely breathe. "...Thank you, Ruby…" He spoke with heavy breaths over her shoulder, looking out on all the burning lights in the city below.

The girl stayed silent, just listening to her own heartbeat rapidly increasing. She was almost embarrassed, sure that Jaune could hear it, but he was fretting about the exact same thing about his own frantically beating heart.

Comforted and warm in one another's arms, the two stayed like that for a couple minutes. The only noise being their hearts, breathing and the faint echos of music from the lively streets of Vale. However, all good things must come to an end, but despite the depressing thoughts that cling to this sentiment, a brighter outlook may be that some good things must end to allow for even better things to take centre stage. That is exactly what happened.

Ruby pulled out of the tight hug so her lips could peck on his cheek. The soft, gentle kiss caused Jaune's heart to skip a beat; his entire body feeling ten times lighter. A small spot of wetness remained, not that Ruby would know, instantly looking to the side, moving her cape up to hide her eyes.

"R… Ruby." Jaune muttered without much thought. In fact, his mind was solely focusing on the kiss. It was a simple kiss on the cheek, yet Jaune felt paralysed by it.

The girl still kept her cape up and eyes away, but Jaune needed her to focus back on him. "Ruby, could…" He didn't really have anything to say; his mind was beginning to run on autopilot. "Could you look back this way, I need… I need to a-ask you something…"

' _Okay, good Jaune, but what do you want to ask her?! Think before you speak, you fool!'_ He scolded himself. Ruby sheepishly peeped over the deep red cape, her tight clutch on the material extremely visible. "A-Alright…" She murmured, careful silver eyes watching his expression. While Jaune often fell back on autopilot, Ruby's actions were dictated by nothing of the sort, she pushed herself to finally make her commonplace daydream come to life. It played out like a fairytale to some extent, but now that the moment had passed, the embarrassment and fear of rejection was causing her heart to relentlessly pound in her small chest.

The awkwardness between the two was almost too much to bare. Both had given each other hints and flat out words of acceptance, but the two couldn't help but beat around the bush; unable to accept the acceptance - a twisted world, indeed.

"R-Ruby." He continued his stutter streak. "Do you think…" ' _Something, something, anything! Just ask something so you don't look like a complete dolt!'_ "We c-could do th-hat again…?"

Jaune sighed, mentally. ' _Welp, Jaune. It's official. You're a complete and utter…'_

"S-Sure."

' _GENIUS!'_

Ruby slowly lowered her cape, a guard to reveal the tender lips that graced his cheek only moments earlier. "A-Are you sure?"

Nodding a little too fast, Jaune hands found themselves pulling her closer, their eyes locking. The moment felt similar to the hypnosis in the tree. Jaune took the control this time, still have on autopilot. Pressing his nervous lips against hers, they shared a kiss together for the first time. Not a kiss on the cheek, or a joking blow kiss, but a real, proper kiss on the lips. A kiss that meant more to them than they ever thought it would. The sensations of the heat they shared; the unique, but pleasant taste of their saliva blending; the sound of their hearts beating in a rhythm they could call their own. It wasn't like any kiss either had ever imagined - and both had imaginations a bit  _too_ active.

Jaune felt her weight pushing down on him, the shift surprising. His back fell, but Ruby wouldn't let the kiss break; she wouldn't let the moment break. Her palms clutched his chest, slamming him against the dirt unintentionally, yet Jaune couldn't care less about the sudden movement, his mind was intensely focused on the feelings bubbling inside, the softness and warmth rushing through his lovesick mind, and the shared excitement of sharing this one-in-a-lifetime moment with the crush of his first year.

Ruby's body pressing down on his caused her to take the lead in the kiss. Experience didn't matter here, they were both as bad as each other. Confidence began to flood into her, although it was largely subconscious. Her hands began roaming over his covered chest, the feeling of his 'abs-in-progress' gave Ruby the urge to appreciate how lucky she was.

While Ruby's surge of confidence allowed her to do some innocent exploring, Jaune was far too nervous to touch her anywhere aside from where his hands laid, her hips. The blond was sure that the hips were on the line of appropriate to inappropriate. He didn't want to move them and make the girl feel violated or uncomfortable.

Ruby finally pulled back for air, not noticing that she was lacking until her mind began to blank. Her silver eyes stared down at him, only starting to realise that the 'small' kiss had positioned them a tad more erotically. Jaune's eyes locked with hers, having known about the erotic position since it started to occur.

"This feels…" Ruby muttered, eyes locked with his as they stayed exactly how their bodies had come together. "...Really good…" Jaune couldn't find the power to speak, just nodded mindlessly. There were a few short moments of passing silence before Ruby's soft lips made gentle movements again. "Can we keep going?"

Jaune, a man of such noble and respectable words, nodded again, a little more excitedly this time. Ruby dropped her petite frame back onto the chest of Arc, fingers desperately pulling at his clothes as soon as her lips connected swiftly with his. The fringe normally hanging at the side of her face, partially hiding her cheek, slowly slid forward, tickling Jaune's face as her tongue pushed past those same soft lips, along with his.

The taste of her tongue, the soft mounds pressing down on his body, and the cute squeaks she made every so often caused his mind to melt. His grip on her hips tightened just a fraction as she attempted to deepen the kiss further. It was starting to get messier, saliva scheming a great escape from the confines of their lips, yet neither cared in the moment.

They were both getting lost in each other's orbit, clearly signified by Ruby's subconscious advancements. Such as her voluptuous hips beginning to buck against him, a desperation for something more welling up inside her despite her mind not being entirely caught up with her lust for this man. In short, she had yet to come to terms with how much she truly desired him - more than just a man to kiss, that's for sure.

This kiss ended in the same way, the undefeated need for air. Ruby pushed herself back a bit, feeling an unmistakable hardness against the one place she was feeling hottest. That realisation alone made her gulp as their eyes locked once more.

"Uh, ha… Haha… I'm sorry."

"W-What? What are you apologising for?" Immediate panic set in Jaune's voice from the unclear reasoning behind her words.

Unable to stare into his eyes any longer with what she was about to say, she moved her gaze to the ground beside him. "For making your… Ahem…"

"Oh… OH!" Jaune caught up with the conversation, his face now burning red. "N-No, it's okay! It's nothing you need to apologise for!"

Ruby shook her head instantly. "I-I've read about this! I know what I need to do." She flashed him a nervous smile. Slowly, she began backing off of him, kneeling between his legs. He moved his elbows to prop himself up.

Jaune felt himself being crushed from two sides. One side of him wanted this to happen so badly, but the other side couldn't let his best friend feel like this was a requirement because they got a little carried away with their kisses. Yet, before he could voice his dilemma, Ruby spoke up first.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I'm only going to try this b-because I want to…" Despite her words of sureness, her voice didn't exactly match. "I promise I will do this for you. T-Think of it as, uh, compensation for the whole tree idea that didn't go so well." Her small giggle at the end rested some of his nerves. At least she was seemingly still enjoying herself, and Jaune was going to trust her words, she may not exactly know what she's doing one hundred percent, she knows she could step away from this and Jaune would never hold it against her.

The blond didn't have much to say in response, a lump in your throat and a foggy mind would do that to you. However, he did have one thing to say. "I don't want this to be 'compensation', Rubes. I want this to be purely because we both want it."

A short silence followed bringing Jaune's heart rate to a halt, but before Jaune could flatline, Ruby saved him. "Thank you, Jaune." Her smile made butterflies take flight in his stomach. "I'm a little nervous so I'm sorry if I'm not very good…"

Jaune shook his head, moving his hand to tenderly hold her's for a passing moment, up until she needed her hand free once more.

With more than nervous movements, Ruby's fingers began tugging on the top button of his jeans. She was struggling to get it through the hole. No matter how many grunts and yanks she gave, it wouldn't budge. Jaune simply sat there, lips withdrawn into his mouth as he waited patiently. Sure, helping her out would be the nice thing to do, but his fear of ruining what this was leading to froze him dead in place. It wasn't until she gave him a defeated look, a small frown and a furrowed brow, that he decided she really needed his help.

It didn't take long for Jaune to undo his own pant button – thankfully for both of them – and as soon as that obstacle was cleared, Ruby handled the easier part of her objective – the zipper. It came apart with ease. The accomplishment Ruby felt from something that simple was oddly high.

Pulling the flaps down and out of the way, Ruby took in the sight of his boxer briefs. To her surprise, they were rather normal. No animal print, cheesy and embarrassing phrase, or any apparent nametag written by his mother. It wasn't exactly her fault that she expected something of the sort. In fact, his briefs were plain black to the point where she was almost disappointed. Apparently that showed on her face as Jaune asked her what was wrong. "Oh, uh, n-nothing! Just… Taking my time! I-It's my first time doing anything like this…"

"Ah, right..." His eyes couldn't decide whether he wanted to keep looking at her, or frankly anywhere else. He could feel his heart beginning to hurt from the constant pounding at full speed. "It's my first time doing this sort of thing too. I assume you knew that though."

Ruby's hands pressed against the bulge desperately trying to break through the fabric holding it back, getting a little more excited herself. "You mean… You and Pyrrha didn't…  _Do_ anything?"

"P-Pyrrha?! Of course not. She wouldn't be interested in me in a million years!" Internally, Ruby couldn't stop herself from groaning so powerfully that it rattled around her own brain.

' _Is he really_ that  _dense?'_ Her thought may have been on the borderline of being plain rude, but she felt justified for it. Although, if he were any less dense, perhaps he would've been snatched up already. In that case, Ruby was certainly thankful for it.

The young girl decided it better not to respond and instead turn her focus back on what laid beneath a sole, thin layer. She let her palms and fingers run over it a few more times, getting a feel for what it could look like, the size and the colouration. While a bit much, she couldn't stop her mind from running on overdrive at a moment like this.

She finally let her fingers move upwards once she noticed how restless Jaune was getting. She knew they couldn't sit around and do that forever. Pushing down her uncertainties, she gripped the waistband of his briefs. Then, she began to pull downwards.

Unveiling it from his briefs, she stared at the member before her in a concoction of awe and apprehension. Seeing this in the flesh was strange, but undoubtedly exciting. It was bigger than she expected, whether that was a compliment or insult to Jaune, he would never know. Regardless, it was frankly intimidating. Just when she started to boast about gaining her confidence, she was immediately challenged by her words. Could she really do this? On top of that, could she really do it well enough to please him? She told him she'd do this, and she was Ruby Rose, there was no backing down now.

Her knees shuffled a little closer on the grassy hill, getting her body closer to him with her hand slowly grasping the base of his cock, she noted the warmth in an instant. Timidly, her eyes looked up at him, his face beet-red. Realising it wasn't just her that was embarrassed, she began to feel a little better about this – they were both unknowing and inexperienced. The corners of her mouth lifted again, showing him a smaller version of her well-known smile amongst the students at Beacon.

"U-uh, you alright…? W-with this, I mean!" Jaune muttered, his hands bunching up on either side, gripping his shirt tightly.

Ruby nodded shyly. "I'm completely fine…" Her words came out just as muttered as his, but that was alright. Their exchanges weren't well articulated, but they knew each other enough to almost know exactly what the other would say anyway. "I'm just… Stunned. D-Don't worry about it. Just lay back and  _try_ to enjoy."

With her hand at the base, she slowly let it rise upwards, her fingers travelling over the length. Despite her nervousness – or perhaps exactly because of it – she attempted to examine everything about it. She estimated the length, guessed the width, noted the colour, and felt over all the veins and bumps. It may be an awkward statement, but she found his cock pleasing to hold and view. She was happy with that; after all, she hoped that this night would end with them becoming a couple.

Once her hand reached the tip, she watched him visibly shudder. Flinching, she hastily released her hold on his cock. "I-I'm sorry! I did-didn't mean to hurt you! I just tried t-"

"N-No, Ruby, you didn't hurt me at all!" Jaune had to quickly stop her sudden panicked rambling.

Her wide silver eyes stared into his. "R-Really?"

The blond nodded, his heart still beating out of his chest. "It uh… It felt good… That's why I uh, did… That." What a catch! A man of lingual dexterity.

That lone broken sentence switched her worried expression into something wicked, surprisingly, as if she'd received a boost of sexual assurance. She felt a strong sense of power, knowing that, yes, she can please him. Was she just that skilled? Her confidence was certainly being boosted as her hand returned to his member.

With a firm grasp, she took hold of it and began moving her hand up to his tip again, awaiting a gasp and quiver. He delivered, but not in the way she hoped. "A-Ah, just a little gentler, please…" He inhaled sharply, the tightness of her grip being a little too much for him to handle. Now that suddenly built confidence dwindled down a tad.

"Oh… Sorry…" She uttered quietly, loosening her grasp and slowing down her hand motions. Almost immediately, Jaune gasped again, but for the right reasons this time around. Her eyes lit up once more. It was ridiculous how easily her emotions swayed based on his small reactions, but her heart only wanted what felt best for him. She almost felt devoted to him tonight.

She kept her slow pumping on-going, watching and listening to his responses carefully, that's what gives her the passion to go further. Ruby knew she soon should begin what she promised him, her lips around his cock. Shuffling forwards once more, she aligned herself and let her head lower after a quick breath to keep herself calm.

Stopping herself just a few inches away from his tip, she gulped as did Jaune merely from the anticipation. He could feel her breath brushing over his exposed cock, a wonderful change of temperature from the night air that was beginning to chill.

Her lips barely grazed the head of his member and she could tell he was holding his breath. She let her lips move around the head, kissing around the tip before letting herself move to the very top where a small bead of pre-cum rested. She couldn't find much of a taste so the inexperienced girl continued kissing around his length, going a little further down his shaft. She just wanted to get a little more used to this whole situation before fulfilling her promise.

Lifting his cock up, her lips pressed down against the underside, watching the way his body shuddered over such simple kisses; it gave her a sense of thrills. In the dawn of this rapidly approaching cold night, the warmth in her hand and on her lips excited her more than she thought it ever could. She took another deep breath as she moved back to position her lips back at his tip. Jaune was mentally capturing this image, prepared to hold it in his mind until his death bed – he was  _that_ spirited about this.

Without much warning, her lips spread apart as her head moved forward. The abrupt rush of total enveloping warmth left him shuddering. She only got about an inch into her mouth before stopping and letting her tongue work around the tip, but that was more than okay with Jaune. He almost caught himself moaning and the inexperienced girl had only just begun.

She didn't exactly know what to think of this just yet, but she was just pleased it wasn't a foul taste in her mouth. It didn't exactly taste like much to her though.

Her lips spread again, letting his member fall from her lips as she exhaled, taking this chance to look up at Jaune to see his expression. The blissful look was more than enough to give her a refilled determination to continue.

Inhaling, she gripped the base once again and let her lips glide over his erection. She let another inch in this time, feeling up for it now. This was something she'd never done before – any of it – so she thought this would be the best time to try multiple things, just to see what he'd positively react to.

She let her tongue continue to lick back and forth around the tip as she bobbed her head back and forth slightly, letting some friction send waves of pleasure from her lips. He muffled a moan, but that only gave Ruby the desire to make him unable to hide them from her.

Utilising her hand, she began to pump up and down near his base, eyes staring up at him to watch his facial movements as listening to the heavy breathing just wasn't good enough for her.

With her mind set on trying new things and making sure he was feeling good, the nervousness in her gut had taken a backseat. Rather than the anxiety rushing to her heart, she was actually having fun doing something new with the boy she'd been crushing on for half a year now.

Her hand rose higher with each cycle until she had to move her mouth away, just leaving her tongue to make laps around his head, really focusing on the underside after noticing his flinches and stifled breaths each time she reached that particular point. The focus and adaptability could be attributed to her huntress training at Beacon; although she was sure this wasn't what she was expected to be using her skills for.

The thought of applying skills she uses in battle to this situation gave her an idea that she really hoped was good, but she wasn't going to use it straight away, however, she was confident it would at least bring out a moan or two from the tingling blond. For now, she was going to take it one step at a time.

Simply running her hands up and down his cock was something she was beginning to find fun. It was basic, but the oddly comforting warmth in her grasp and how even small movements was bringing Jaune to shivers made it extremely intriguing. Yet, she wanted to make use of her mouth again – and she was sure Jaune wanted that too.

Ruby gave Jaune's erect cock a few more pumps before letting her hand rest at the base once more. Her lips wrapped around the tip, suckling softly and letting her lips roll over more and more of his member. It was becoming increasingly apparent that she was trying to take in as much as she could, all while making sure she was sucking.

Pleasure didn't begin to describe how this blowjob felt to Jaune. She wasn't experienced at all, yet for what Jaune could tell, she was incredible. Was it low standards set by him and  _his_ lack of experience? Or perhaps she really was just that good. The power of confidence may have a part in this. Whatever it was, Jaune was feeling overwhelmed by Ruby's hidden talent.

"A-Ah, Ruby…" He whispered hastily, as if it was far too embarrassing to let his voice come out any longer. The sound of his unstable voice satisfied Ruby to no end.

She had taken in another two inches at this point, totalling four with still more to go, yet she was unsure if taking all of that was possible tonight. She hoped that it wasn't just a 'tonight' fling anyhow. Jaune unwillingly curled his toes as she started pulling back, sucking all the while. Saliva coating his cock in a thin coating, gleaming in the moonlight.

The temperature of the air and the temperature of her mouth were polar opposites making her mouth all the more alluring. Jaune worried that he lacked the endurance to last much longer, giving Ruby a short first experience, but he also worried equally about making it last too long to the point she'd get bored and sore. He was plagued with fret when he knew he should be lying back and enjoying the surges of pleasure attacking his core.

Once her lips reached the top, Ruby made a satisfying popping noise with her mouth, holding back a giggle at the sound. "So, how am I doing…?" She smirked shyly, somewhat hiding behind the cock she was tending to.

Jaune lacked the vocabulary to accurately portray his satisfaction, so instead he opted just to say: "I-Incredibly." Well, it was good enough for Ruby. Her smirk grew to become beaming, almost strangely conceited as she returned her attention back to his cock. She was sure he'd be finished soon. She somewhat knew what to expect from his 'finish' despite the students she was surrounded by exaggerating her innocence. They were only half right. She didn't have an all-encompassing understanding on the subject, but enough by her standards. Those standards had changed tonight, however, and she was getting a little hungry for knowledge.

The hand at his base was beginning to move once more as she prepared herself for what she hoped would be his finale. She cleared her throat and made attempts to regulate her heart rate, all while she jerked her hand along his length. Noting his twitching and tensing, the heavy breathing and low muttering, she knew she needed to hurry up and get ready or he'll finish before she can even start.

She adjusted her positioning and moved her head over his cock, her lips hovering just above the tip leaking more droplets of pre-cum. She took one more breath and made sure she had enough saliva in her mouth before letting her hand take its rest at his base once again. As it came to a halt, her lips opened and the next fraction of a second, four inches of his cock were nestled in her mouth. Not another second had passed before her lips were back at his tip. A soft gag was barely heard before her mouth rapidly lowered once more.

This was certainly something Jaune wasn't expecting. Ruby was using her semblance.

Her head was moving almost like a complete blur. Her hair whipped back and forth violently as her lips and tongue swiftly ran up and down his length. There was enough saliva to act as a lubricant to make sure he wouldn't be hurt by this, and she was ready to stop at any moment. Although, Jaune didn't want her to stop, not when it felt this mind-numbing.

The blond, being a virgin, couldn't speak with much confidence, but he was starting to think this could be better than sex. Her semblance was a God's gift – Jaune thought so, at least.

She was consistently taking at least four inches, occasionally taking in another inch by accident which lead to gags from the abruptness of taking it so deep. Yet, she kept going, not even caring about how messy her lips and his cock were getting with her saliva.

Jaune's bottom lip dropped open and began quivering, moaning out his best friend's name in long breaths. The pleasure was overpowering his body, causing him to tense up. A strong urge was swelling up inside of him, and he knew exactly what this meant, but before he could give a warning, Ruby's incredible speed finished him off.

Ruby felt the urgent throbbing and suddenly a new, salty taste, but even that didn't stop her just yet. She wanted to see it through to the very end. She slowed down just a tad, but her speed was still unmatchable. All the while, Jaune's cock sent ropes of his thick cum into her mouth, unable to groan or say much of anything with the air escaping his throat.

The young girl tried to ignore the new and unique taste as her mouth filled with it. Jaune hadn't realised just how much he'd cum when it came to the real thing. It was nothing like his alone time. His legs numbed as he felt his cock pour the last of his orgasm into her mouth. Jaune needed her to stop, his sensitivity becoming tenfold around his tip. Besides, her goal was done and dusted.

He tapped her on the shoulder, and soon after, her movements slowed to a complete stop. She slowly opened her mouth, feeling his semen pooling inside. If Jaune didn't  _just_ finish, that erotic sight might have made him ready to go again.

The girl couldn't speak with a full mouth, so closing her lips, she took a small gulp. Her facial expression soured, but she took a second swallow before she looked a little happier with it. Finally, a third swallow before her mouth was empty. She gasped and sat back, staring across at him. "Must be an acquired taste." She laughed, her lips curving into the warming smile she was known to have.

Jaune couldn't do much but just smile and laugh with her. He awkwardly pulled up his briefs while she wasn't looking, then quickly pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Rubes."

"Thanking me feels a little odd, Jaune. But thanks… For thanking me… I guess. I'm just glad you liked it." After having done that, Ruby's nerves were way down. It was a good feeling, being completely comfortable with someone.

"I uh, I really did." He wasn't rid of his nerves, but someone – be it a transcendental entity, God, or destiny – was looking out for him as soon enough, a loud bang sounded out behind her. Swivelling her head around, she witnessed bright and colourful flames burning the sky beside a shattered moon. She was in awe.

"Jaune! Look! Look!" She shouted, the mood and atmosphere surrounding them completely changing in an instant. She jumped to her feet, eyes wide, taking in the vibrant explosions cracking the open air above the bustling nightlife of Vale. Jaune slowly got to his feet too, fixing up his jeans as he did so. "Don't they look beautiful, Jaune?" In her excitement, she gripped Jaune's hand and held it close, right against her bust, yet she didn't notice – or just didn't care anymore.

"Y-Yeah, they're amazing." He noted, staring up at them just like she was, only lacking the child-like enthusiasm she had for them. "Really, really beautiful." At this point, however, he was looking straight at her. "I wish I could see them forever."

Ruby's gaze shifted to him, their eyes meeting one more time. A sole second passed, then Ruby was in embraced in Jaune's arms, Ruby was on her toes, and their lips were pressed together. The fireworks lit up their faces in the darkening night around them, the sizzling and crackling sounds being drowned out the other's presence. Her small fingers were tugging on his shirt, digging in as much as they could before Jaune broke the kiss. "I guess it's a little late to ask this…"

"Yes."

"H-Huh?"

"The answer to your question is yes. Absolutely yes!"

With both breaking out into unbeatable grins, their embrace of each other only tightened.

* * *

Destiny was an odd concept, and some find it to be laughable, even. Yet, tonight, a new believer was born. He would never doubt destiny again.


End file.
